Gangsta's Paradise
by Alana Maxwell
Summary: To be given a gun at 4, learn to shoot at 5, and kill at 6. To live in a world of drugs, sex, and violence. Young children in gangs die before they reach 30. What type of life do they live? A life of hardship only brings them comfort. They live only, in t
1. Default Chapter

Title: Gangsta's Paradise (part 1/?)  
Author: Alana Maxwell  
Rating: PG-13  
Contains: shounen ai, shojo ai, violence, language, some slang, death, blood, oh and of course angst.  
Category: alternate universe, out of character, lemon scenes whenever.  
Pairings: It shall remain a secret. ^.~  
Summary: To be born and raised in a gang. How is it like actually...to live in a world of drugs, sex, and violence? How does it feel, to hold a gun at four years old, steal at five, and kill at six? The pain that all children go through in their childlife, then to die so young. This is the story of the younger generation, and how they live everyday in fear..  
-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-  
  
Part 1  
  
Another body crumbles to the floor in a heap. Staring at those wide fearful eyes, I slipped a wallet into my pocket. I used to feel remorse to one person I killed, but that was over. Being 16, I am an adult now, my time is coming soon, so I need to gather as much as I need soon. At 17, it would be my time to reproduce, and I need to pass what I gain to the next generation. Already, the gang leader, Arian, had chosen my partner. I grimaced at the thought of a man touching my body, the feel of an unfamilar cock in my body, and the disbelief of carrying a baby in my womb for 9 months. It didn't matter how he looked, all Arian believed was if the person was powerful, he would make the perfect husband for me. To everyone in my 'family', I was very pretty. As I walked down the hallways of Paradise High, all I feel are the eyes of hungry men eyeing me up and down.   
My name is Kylai Maxwell, or actually, that was the name I was given when I was born. I am the youngest daughter of Marie Maxwell. It was because of my birth, that she died at 21. My older brother, whom is now considered the 'freak' of the 'family', is now 21, and living with another 'freak'. I am supposed to say, 'freak', whenever talking about my only real family. I don't ever want to though, because I love him so, and I am also proud of his decision that he made 2 years ago. He admitted to Arian, that he was gay, that he was in love with another man. His name, is Duo Maxwell. At 14, I stood outside the door of Arian's room, as all children with siblings are ordered to, I listened as he berated my brother, calling him many terrible names. I heard such words as "faggot" and "queer". Back then, I didn't know what those meant, but as I pondered about them, I heard the door open forcefully. Looking up with green eyes (in which I inherited from my father), I stared into the ashamed and angered eyes of my brother. As I opened my mouth to speak to him, he placed a finger to his lips, to shush me. He knelt down, and placed a hand on my shoulder.  
"Be a good girl, and listen to what Arian says." I reached over to touch his cheek. I was so confused, and it increased as I felt moisture transfer from his face to my hands. He was crying silently, and it made me want to cry. Before I had the chance to release tears, he reached over and kissed my forehead. "Be a good girl...goodbye..." He stood up, and without looking back, he walked to his room. Goodbye? What did he mean? I was about to follow him before I felt a strong hand on my shoulder. Glancing up, it was Arian. He shook his head as to not to follow, then walked away. I watched the middle aged man walk off, and nodded off his silent order. No one dared to disobey Arian, I especially. I felt a sort of strength when around him, even though he gave no love to anyone. Thinking that whatever happened wasn't a big deal then, I walked off in my own direction. Exiting the high school (my home and education), I walked down the alley. I was very bored, so I wanted to steal a quick wallet. I watched for unsuspecting people to walk the sidewalks, while I calmly pulled my knife from my backpockets. Seeing a young blonde male of about 19, I grinned. He looked fairly rich, and since I was almost out of money, I decided to make sure he didn't complain to the police. Poised and ready, I was about to strike when a hand pulled me back.  
"Don't." Was all I heard. Turning around, I looked up at a young male, about my brother's age. He was fairly handsome, with prussian blue eyes, and mossy-type brown hair. The spikes that were his bangs startled me a bit, since they looked like weapons. Nothing hit me worse than the cold look in his eyes. I had no time to admire, but as I turned back around, the man was already gone. Damnit, I believed no lunch was in store for me tomorrow. Turning around, I glared angrily at him, holding my knife tightly. He seemed to back away a bit, holding his hands up in surrendur. The coldness softened, and keeping his hands up, he approached me again. "When is he leaving?"  
"What? Who is leaving when?" Who the hell was this guy talking about? Possibly a crazy person, I believed. He said nothing, but shook his head, and turned around to leave. "Wait..where are you going? Who are you talking about? Tell me!" I demanded in a loud voice. Placing my knife away, I approached this mysterious man. He stopped then, and turned around. He held am emotionless mask tightly on his face.  
"You know" And he turned the corner, walking down in another direction. It was away from the school. Watching in confusion, my mind clicked. He was a 'freak'. I wondered then, who he was talking about. Who was going to be..the next 'freak'?  
-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-  
  
To be continued....  
  
Notes: Well, I was listening to the song by Coolio, and I knew that there was a show on it. I wish that they still showed it, but since they don't, I am going to have to make my own version of it. I shall be posting this once a week, a new chapter. If it is liked, I will post as quickly as I can. Well, please, comment on this story! I would appreciate it! ^^;


	2. Chapter 2

Part 2  
  
All this thinking was giving me a headache. Since this 'mysterious' man was now gone, I decided to go back as well. I sighed, knowing that I was not going to have lunch tommorrow. I shoved my hands into my pockets, feeling around for at least change for a small cup of coffee. I felt nothing, damnit. Before I knew it, I was back at the school. Opening the doors, I sidestepped out of the way of the older men, who would beat the shit out of me if I tried to get my way. I never liked men really, I hated them, and their demand for power, sex, and drugs. I never was on drugs, but I did smoke. The first drag I took was from my brothers 'home-made' ciggerate when I was 10.   
At first it was nasty, and it made me cough alot, but very addicting. Arian never told me what was in the stuff, but I knew it had me glued to this stick shaped object. I used to have 1 or 2 a day, but now it wouldn't have been surprising to see me with a pack. If only I had one now I would calm my nerves without having to walk to my room so I could masturbate (which was the other way of relieving my stress). Hopefully my roommate wasn't in there, so she wouldn't stay glued to the door each time she heard me moan. Why don't I have a ciggerate? Because I have no god damn money. It didn't really matter, I kind of liked to fuck myself. It was not only relaxing, but it felt so good, and made me feel warm.   
Walking towards the crossroads which seperated men from women, I decided to go visit Duo for a little while. I was still wondering why he told me goodbye, and why must I listen to Arian. I only obeyed the old guy's rules, not his orders. I stared up, and counted the numbers. I knew that my brother's room was in the four hundreds..just never exactly. As I finally reached to the rooms with 400 on them, I began to read off names. Trowa Barton, Kenton Devison, Kyle Madison...then I stopped. Wrinkling my nose in disgust, I stared at the name of Kyle's roomate, Edwin Martinez. That guy always drooled seeing me. He even tried to touch me in the most private places. Each time, I slapped his hand away. He never gave up though, always trying to get me to like him. Like that would ever happen. Even if he was able to get me alone, Duo managed to help me out. He would threaten to kill Edwin, if he was caught daring to touch me. As I looked to the room next door, I saw that the door was boarded up, and the name beside was scratched up. I only managed to read off the initals.. "H Y". I wondered who used to live here, and what happened to him. Shaking my head in thought, I walked down till I saw my brother's name. I knocked on the door, then let myself in, and saw.......  
.....absolutely nothing.  
What the hell!? Was Duo robbed or something!? I walked around the now barren room. His posters, his accessories, even his furniture was all gone. I touched each barren wall in silence, wondering what happened. A cold hand touched my head, surprising me. Turning around, I gasped a bit, then backed away. It was Edwin, with a hideous grin on his face.  
"Where...where is my brother, Edwin...where is his stuff!?" I sputtered out, obviously afraid. I was disgusted that I was afraid of him, but it was all I could manage out. Edwin pushed me against the wall, and pinned me with his strong arms. I felt the heat of his bulge against my thigh even through his pants.  
"He ain't here anymore sweetheart. The fag was banished from Paradise High after talking with Arian. Gay people aren't allowed to be here because they won't reproduce a newer generation, like Arian wants. He explained this to you when you were eight years old Kylai, you should have remembered."  
"So Arian is homophobic in other words? How about you Edwin, you scared of my brother because he is gay...or that he can beat the living fuck out of you??" I spat out angrily. I knew he was homophobic, but I wanted to see what he would respond to that.   
"You little bitch.." He muttered angrily before releasing the grip on one of my arms, only to slap me across the cheek. I recieved the heat before the sting that followed it. I winced almost immediately, and cowered down. Stupid mistake to challenge him. I had no right to complain either....women never really had a right to anything. Releasing my other arm, he yanked them behind my back, and pressed me against the wall hard. I couldn't move, as he lowered his head to meet mine. "Your brother won't be able to protect you Kylai, and...since Arian wants you to be with the perfect man soon, he appointed me. Sweetie...you are my future wife, and I am going to show you how it will feel as soon as we are wed...." I tried to purse my lips shut, I knew what he was trying to do. He forcefully kissed me hard, while his hands wandered to fondle my breasts. He squeezed one hard, and I moaned in pain into his mouth. This gave him the oppurtunity to slip his down hard into my mouth. As tears slipped down my face, I knew I was alone, that I would have to fend for myself. Edwin teased my nipple until it was taut and hard, but I was not aroused, I was in pain, in so much fucking pain!  
Finally, not being able to take his abuse, I lifted up my knee, and struck him in the gentle of his aroused genital. Edwin gasped and let me go, as I took off from the room. He didn't even come after me, but called out after me. Ignoring the selfish bastard, I ran from the men's rooms into the women's side. I didn't even have to count for a room as I quickly found it, and slammed the door shut. I didn't even bother looking at Dorothy, my roomate. She wasn't even 'there'; most likely she was in her own state of shock. The poor girl was considered the 'sex toy' for the older men. Usually when she walked out of the room, the men grabbed at her, and took turned fucking her. The horny bastards always gagged her with a sock or rag so they wouldn't hear her cry, then strip her to fuck her. I usually see her walking in crying, naked, and ashamed. She must have been just recently raped again.   
I didn't bother to cry for her attention, I just stormed into my own world of privacy, the closet. I opened the door, and slammed it. Collapsing to the floor, I hugged my knees, and sobbed. All the facts drained me of my mental energy. Duo was banished, and I was now alone. Edwin tried to rape me, and he was now going to be my future husband. That mysterious man, the 'freak' who stopped me from killing for money was right. I should have known. Seeing Duo's saddened look, I realized he was leaving. I just never allowed for it to surface. My brother was the new 'freak'. My beliefs were that, that man was the one that Duo was in love with. As my tears drew to a close, I looked at myself. I was aroused after all. My body was craving attention, and I was going to give it. Sighing a bit, I made sure the door was locked, as I stripped myself of my clothes.  
-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-  
  
To be continued......  
  
Well, okay, I decided not to do the one week idea. I would lose too much inspiration that I have in my mind. Well, due to many responses to chapter 1, here was chapter 2. I shall have Chapter 3 whenever I can type it out. Also, in case you get confused, what I am typing now is Kylai's past when she was fourteen. She is recalling all these memories now. I would appreciate comments on this Chapter, only then will I continue to type out quickly...hehe. Ja for now! ^^  



	3. Sidestory

Sidestory - LEMON  
  
Slowly removing my shirt, I felt the instant chill that overcame me. I trembled a bit, as I reached back to unclasp my bra. Snap, it came loose, and onto the floor it went. There, I was free of that enprisonment. I would start slowly, no need to love myself too quickly. Taking in a deep breath, I ran my soft hands down my breasts. Oh..it felt so good. It was a cold feeling to touch the creamy tan skin, but as I touched the sensitivity of my nipples, they instantly became rock hard and hot. Letting out a gentle moan, I reached below and cupped one of my mounds with my hand. I lifted it up and with another hand, I teased it. I lowered my head and gently licked down my chest to that cupped area. From cold to hot it instantly went. Mmm....  
I decided to give the other breast attention as well, so reluctantly letting go, I cupped the other one in my hand. I teased it by running my free hand slowly down. Since my head was still lowered, I gently began to lick from cold to warm. My rock hard nipples were getting uncomfortable, but I wouldn't give in just yet. I lifted my head up and leaned it against the wall. Letting go of my breast, and with both hands free, I grasped my nipples and squeezed and twisted them with a tease. Oh my god it hurt and felt so good! I let out a cry of pleasure, and an instant moist heat attacked me from below. I was only in a pair of thin panties then.  
Letting go of my brownish red (from the twist and squeeze) nipples, I began to trace my hands slowly down my stomach, down my naval. Touching the rim of my panties, I began to slip them down. I raised my buttocks to remove them. They went over my legs and onto the floor. Closing my eyes, I had to fight off releasing immediately. I restarted my tracing from my upper chest, down my breasts, down my stomach and naval, until I stopped at my moist warmth. Just by sitting my hands there I could feel that I was deeply aroused. I gently touched the outer lips of my vagina, and gasped out loudly.   
Bringing that hand to my lips, I gently licked them. Mmm...my juices were warm and bittersweet. I could barely take my patience, but I wanted this to last as long as I could. I lowered my hand, and gently brushed it up and down my outer lips, while my other hands began to tease inside. I bit my lip, and ravished the feeling. I soon felt the pearl, or my clitoris near my hand. Without even waiting, I grasped at it, and let out a loud moan. Since my eyes were closed, I never heard or felt anything but my own self-pleasure. The hand which was teasing my outer lips now began to tease at my large opening; and as quickly as my usual movements, my two fingers plunged in deep into me.   
I bucked and yelled out loudly in pleasure and ultimate pain, since I knew I was pleasuring myself to rid of all the pain that had happened to me. Without knowing then, I felt a pair of hands massaging my breasts. They were soft, and soothing. I slowly began to open my eyes, but the voice whispered. "Shh...close your eyes.." It was so familiar, yet, trusting. I nodded slowly, before I felt a pair of lips press against mine. I moaned gently into this person's mouth, and pressed deeper against her. I slowly opened my eyes, and looked into the closed eyes..of Dorothy. Dorothy....  
She, too, was in the nude, completely. Her hands teased my nipples slowly, they became hard, but not in a painful hard. I closed my eyes as she broke from the kiss. She lowered her head, and gently pressed butterfly kisses all over my chest and on my breasts. She kissed, and nipped at my nipples, causing me to moan loudly. I felt the warmth all over my body and the sweat pour down my face, or was that my tears? While one arm wrapped around me, she used the other to lift my hand from my wet cunt. Dorothy replaced my hands with her own. She first cupped the mound, as she pulled me very close to her. Our chests touched, and we both gasped.   
Her hair, which was loose had covered my goosebumped skin, and tickled it lightly. She lowered her beautiful face to lick from my upper chest to my neck, to my face. She touched my face with her nose, and licked at my lips slowly. Slowly, one by one, she entered her fingers to me as she kissed me on the lips. I moaned into her mouth, as her fingers pumped in and out of my pussy. She had 4 fingers deep in me, and with each thrust, my hips bucked against them. I came within a few moments. Gently breaking away, Dorothy lifted her fingers and licked at two of them. She pressed the other two against my lips, in which I licked away happily. A new feeling overwhelmed me then, as Dorothy was on her hands and knees, licking and eating at my cunt hungrily. I almost came immediately once again. Moaning loudly, tears streamed down my face from the intense pleasure.   
She licked at my jewel, and darted her tongue into my opening. Lapping up each of my juices, she seemed to know when I was going to release. As I was at my point, she stopped, and lifted her head up. I whimpered a bit, but she shushed me with her finger to my lip. With the closet door open, she had alot of access. Dorothy grabbed my legs, and placed them between hers. Soon both of our warmths touched, and we both moaned. What do I do next? I wondered. She shook her head and smiled, the ground her hips against mine. Oh...it was such a good feeling, the grinding, and the pushing against each other. Each moment, she ground our wet pussies against each other. The sound of both our moaning was music to my ears.  
We both soon came afterwards, together, which was even better. As I opened my eyes, I looked into Dorothy's lust-filled, yet exhausted blue eyes. They bore into my green eyes. We both pulled apart, and Dorothy crawled over to me. She kissed my lips gently, and wrapped her arms around me. I wrapped my arms around her as she strugged to stand up. She lifted me to her bed, and collapsed there. I was so tired, I could barely move. She gently brushed her hands against my face and smiled before closing her eyes to sleep. I couldn't really remember anything. But I did remember, before she fell asleep, I heard her whisper. "I love you, Kylai..."  
I love you too, Dorothy.  
  
-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-  
  
Note: This isn't supposed to go too much with the story, but eh, I added it. This is my first shojo ai, let alone yuri lemon ever. I hope you like it alot. I shall have Part 4 coming out soon...only if you like it. I hope ya'll liked this side-story. I plan to have alot more where that came from..ehehe.. ^_~  
Please please please comment!!! This is my first attempt, I want gooooood comments!!! ^^;  
Ja for noooowww!!!  
  



	4. Chapter 3

Part 3  
  
Unh..what had happened to me earlier? Opening my eyes, I stared into the closed, sleeping eyes of Dorothy. Dorothy..!? Now awake, I had felt a draft hit me, lowering my eyes, I had noticed now..I was naked. Had I...? Had I slept with Dorothy? Looking over at the angelic person sleeping beside me, I realized..that I did. I felt awful, but a comfort seemed to overpower it. Without hesitation, I placed a kiss on her forehead, before getting up. Beside the two beds was a nightstand with towels. Opening a drawer, I pulled out my personal favorite, a navy blue towel with my name written on it. Wrapping it about my body, I decided to shower myself off in the public showers.  
Opening the door, I made sure that no one was around, before I slipped out of my room. In careful, shallow steps, I finally made it to the rooms. I had to be quick and quiet, for women are not allowed to use the hot water before the men. Hell, I needed a quick hot shower though. I walked until I found the furthest stall, and slipped in. Turning on the water on very warm, I began to wash off the dried sweat and cunt juices from my body. Oooh, it was such a relaxing feeling. Grabbing the bar of soap, I soaped away all my doubts while slipping into my thoughts. What did I do to her...what did she do to me? Dorothy....had I...am I..? I love her. Yes, I did. Finally able to admit the truth to myself without regrets was great. I soon remembered all the moves she did to me earlier. Those gentle touches, the kiss, everything. It was..wow. I wonder why she did it to me. I had failed to notice her attractions toward me. I guess, everytime I heard her cry out in pain, when getting raped, I only looked with pitifullness, nothing more.  
As I rinsed myself once more, I realized, that maybe she had grown to hate men deeply, for their cruelty to her. I couldn't blame her, I agreed totally myself. I hated all men except for my brother, and his lover; even though I didn't know who his lover was. Turning off the water, I wrapped the towel around my body, and began to exit the showers. I walked down the hall with dripping hair, when I heard a scream. They were nearby. Dorothy!!! Running down as quickly as possibly, I saw four men dragging her off, naked. "Dorothy!!!" I screamed out as I tried to catch up. I was never fast enough though. All I saw...was her tearful eyes, and her lips mouthing out my name.  
Kylai.  
Kylai...  
'Kylai...'  
"Kylai..!!!"  
----------  
(end of flashback)  
  
After blinking a few times, I turned around. Standing by the exit..it was him. It was that boy from a long time ago. He had grown some, and looked even more handsome. What am I saying...why am I checking a man out when I am in love with..with Dorothy. As I slowly walked back to the exit, I looked up at the clock. 6:30 PM; not long before I have to go back to my dorm for inspection. Stopping by the exit, I was about to stick my head out when he grabbed my arm and pulled me out.  
"What the hell!? The fuck is your problem man..?" I whispered out harshly, glaring at him. He didn't even bother to acknowledge me, but just stared off towards the 'freak' neighborhood.  
"Duo...wants to visit and talk to you.." He answered finally, turning his head to stare at me. They were the same prussian blues, and that spike bangs..wow. Without a word, I nodded. "Come on....I don't want to get you in trouble.." He spoke again, before taking the lead. I followed, almost in a trance with him. As we both passed the alleyway entrance, and across the street, we soon made it to the 'freak' area. His house was nearby, about a block off. He pulled out a key from his worn jean pocket, and slowly unlocked the door. Into the darkness I walked into.  
"Where..am I..?" I asked outloud.  
"You are at my house, no, pardon me, our house." The young man answered my question. He pulled out a of of matches, and struck it. Turning around, he lit a candle which I didn't know was there. I looked at him in silence for awhile, before I watched him turn again. I followed his gaze, as my eyes widened to see what I saw. An old cot, a thin body with hair strewn about him, and a small puddle of blood.   
"Duo...."  
  
-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-  
  
Notes: Gomen! A little short, and a cliffhanger! Oooh, some mystery is being solved, and new mysteries are popping up. What is wrong with Duo? Who is this mysterious boy? What ever happened to Dorothy? Maybe some or all may be answered in the next chapter. Please, comments on it!!!! I would appreciate comments for this story!!! Also, to those who commented on the last chapter..THANK YOU!!!! ^^


	5. Chapter 4

Part 4  
  
"Duo...my brother..," was all I whispered as I walked over towards him. As he layed in the cot, I feared that he was dead. But, he opened his eyes, and gave me a weak smile. Almost at the point of tears, I embraced him as best as I could. I felt his arms go around me, which made me lose my senses..I just cried.  
"Kylai...no need to be sad..I am..alright..I guess.." He mumbled in a barely audible whisper. I lifted my head to look into his eyes, to see death. I jerked up, and turned sharply to the young man. He had an expression of concern, but nothing else. Angrily, I pointed the blame to him.   
"You...y-you did this to him..d-didn't you!? You made my brother as he is now. How..why!? ....Don't you love him..!?"  
"Kylai! ...Stop it..!" I turned back around, and cowered a bit. He was angry now. I'm sorry, Duo. As I saw him struggle to sit up, I noted him grab his side and wince a bit. "It wasn't Heero. Someone..from the school shot me in the side earlier. I only called you over to warn you to be careful. I don't want you to get hurt, because it would kill me if anything happened to you..." After a few minutes of silence to catch his breath, he continued. "Y-you better g-get o-on outta here, Kylai. You don't need Arian on your case because you broke the rules.." I was in mere shock. I didn't really hear much out of him, but I did know that he only wanted to warn me, not to see me. Well, hell, I was not leaving. It had been too long.  
"...Fuck the rules..I want to stay with you, Duo. And..." I looked up at the man, and looked at him. He was so handsome, no wonder Duo fell in love with him. "..Heero. By any chance..." I stared at the spiky haired boy, and questioned him, "..does your last name begin with a 'Y'..?"  
"Hai...my last name is Yuy. My full name is Heero Yuy."   
H Y. I finally figured out his name. "So you were one of the first banned from the school..?"  
"Yes."  
"I see..."   
Silence then overcame the entire room for an extended period of time. Heero was staring at the ground, while Duo was keeping his eyes closed, most likely to blot out the pain. Clenching my fists to the side, I realized, I have had it. I shot a glare at Heero, which was deep enough for me to get his attention.  
"..Yeah, Kylai..?"  
"Heero, get me some rags, alchohol, and wrappings."  
"Nani..? For..what..?"  
"I am taking out that bullet.." Without another word, I turned towards Duo, and walked to him. Kneeling by his side, I immediately felt the moisture of blood which was absorbed by my pair of worn jeans. Ignoring the terrible, uncomfortable feeling, I reached back and pulled out my dagger. I placed it between my teeth, and immediately touched Duo's wound.  
"What the--" Duo exclaimed in shock and pain. He looked at me with a surprised look. "Kylai..what the hell are you doing!?"  
I pulled out the dagger and glared at him. "Duo...just shut up and let me do my work." Pulling off my bandana, I rolled it up to a ball and stuffed it into his mouth before he said another word. I heard muffled complaints, but I ignored them. I had to keep focused on what I was going to do. I took in a deep breath, and slowly cut the fabric which the wound was in. As it was free, I had a look of disgust and sickness. It was already infected, and yellowish pus was seeping out.   
I had to drain the infection, before removing the bullet. Hopefully it wasn't too much, and hopefully the bullet wasn't too deep. I hated to put my brother through alot of pain..but..I had no choice. I first made the hole in which the bullet pierced through a little bigger. Muffled screams of protest were heard, and as I fought tears to be causing this to him, I made sure it was big enough for draining.   
"Here..." I heard Heero answer. Turning my head, he held a bottle, and rags. The wrappings in his hand he had to hold until I was finished. I took the rags, and doused them with alcohol. I would have prefered peroxide, but that shit was expensive here. I saw Heero walk to Duo's other side, and grab his hand. He pressed a gentle kiss to his love's forehead. It reminded me of that night with Dorothy...Dorothy..I wonder where you are. Ah..wait..damnit, I was getting off-topic here! Shaking off the daze, I pressed my thumb and index finger of my right hand to Duo's wounds, and pressured it. He cried out, but I fought stopping to continue.   
Each time the yellowish part seeped out, I wiped it with the alchohol-doused rag. Heero watched with a concern on his face, I felt his glare. I looked up then, watching him wipe the ever so frequent tears that fell from Duo's eyes. I felt my own eyes water, and my hands beginning to tremble. I felt so low, so awful. I am so sorry Duo...  
As I finished cleaning away the infection, I allowed both myself and Duo to rest. There was still one more step left. By now, my pants and part of my shirt had blood on them, Duo's blood. I was about to begin the next process when I heard the door open. I froze upon hearing it, and turned my head. Heero also tensed up, I could almost sense it. As whoever stepped in, I saw Duo shake and mumble in protest. I saw it too then. A gun. I stood up, thinking whoever this was, was the one who shot Duo. Heero knew it too.  
It was.....  
"Kylai..?"  
Oh my....that voice..so familiar. But..how..why!?  
"Trowa...!?"  
  
-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-  
  
Note: Aha! Surprise! I wonder how many thought it was Edwin? No, I am not doing a plot to make everyone a bad or good person, it is just the naturally of what I believe a gangster's paradise is like. Betrayal, violence, trust, etc etc. Well, I hope you liked this part, I shall have the next part out soon. Right now, I have a hint of where this is going, but I won't really say until I am done, alright? Also...again..THANK YOU to all who replied. I am forever grateful. Ja ne for now!!!  
  



	6. Chapter 5

Part 5  
  
"Trowa..!?"   
"Kylai...what are you doing here? Heteros are forbidden here..."  
Staring at Trowa with the gun, I could almost sense, feel it. He was the one, he was the killer. But why..I thought you were Duo's best friend! I thought.....  
"I am here to visit my brother, and to fix his wound." I answered coldly, as I approached him, "Which...YOU did...right!?"  
I didn't know if it was surprise or amusement that lit this mysterious boy's face, but one thing, I knew he wasn't sorry for it, "What are you doing here anyway Trowa?"  
".....I have come to finish what I have began. So why don't you step away and allow me to do what I am to do..."  
"Are you fucking crazy!? No way in hell are you going to kill the last of -my- family Trowa!" I managed to sputter out in my angriest tone that I could ever manage at the moment. I shook my head many times, and backed up towards Duo. I would guard him with my life, because I loved him so. Trowa just approached me, until Heero intervened in front of me.  
"Don't Trowa.." Heero said darkly. I couldn't see the look on his face, but I could tell he was pissed. Glancing back at me, Heero muttered, "Finish with Duo..." I nodded, as I turned around. Duo was literally unconcious. Regretfully, I slapped him across the cheeks to wake him up. He jolted and opened his eyes wide. "Mpph!?!"  
"Good, now stay awake Duo. I still need to remove that bullet from your side." Kneeling down, I kept a tense glance at Trowa and Heero, before I grabbed a rag to clean the dagger as thoroughly as possible. As soon as it looked sanitary, I dug it into his still open side, almost feeling the small piece of metal immediately. I pulled it out with the dagger, and watched the blood-coloured bullet fall into my hands. I had to fight off any attack of nausea as I placed it on the floor.  
"Step away from him, Heero."  
"....no..." Heero stated strongly. "Don't push me, Trowa."  
"Damnit Heero....I need to avenge my lover's death...!" Trowa shouted angrily, as he cocked the gun and pointed it in Duo's direction, narrowing those green eyes. "He...he killed the man I loved!"  
"What do you mean? I thought you were.."  
Trowa raised an eyebrow. "Hetero? Heh...I only lied to keep my skin in the school. I was very much in love with a young man. He didn't go to this school, frankly, he wasn't a gangsta. He was a respectable business man. His name was Quatre Raberba Winner!"  
Duo jerked a bit, I raised my head to stare into Trowa's enraged eyes. As I finished wrapping Duo's wound, I stood up, and glared at my so called best friend.  
"How dare you call yourself Trowa Barton!? The Trowa I knew, and trusted never acts like this, he would understand everything that happens." I clenched the bloodied rag, as tears welled my eyes. "....He would never..never want one he called his 'little sister' to suffer any pain...I-I don't care anymore..about anything. You know how I feel, what shit I have gone through! I was nearly fucking raped, and I felt so alone. Only two people have been there for me. You were one. Why can't you be my second brother to me again!?"  
I knew I hit a spot within him. I saw him lower his gun, then lower his eyes.   
"Kylai..." He whispered, as he looked up, and stared at me, "I..I only wanted to make sure you were happy. I am sorry, but..your brother killed my lover. You know who it is. The man you tried to rob a long time ago. Yes...that was him. He was a rich man, who only wanted to help us. He could have gotten all of us saved from the hell we lived in. I only needed the time...."  
I stood there, in mere silence. Then, hearing groans from the background, I turned around, seeing Duo sit up once again. With strained eyes, he stared at Trowa.  
"Duo..please--..."  
"It is alright Kylai..." He whispered gently, before turning his attention to the banged teenager. "Trowa, I know...I know you are in deep pain, but I didn't know who it was until it was too late..." He struggled with his words, while he stopped to gain some air, "...I needed money...so..I found my nearest target and attacked. I am..sorry..."  
"Don't bother me with your falseness Duo." Trowa replied bitterly, "you would be dead if it weren't for your sister."  
"What do you mean..?" Heero asked curiously, as he glanced at me a bit.  
"Kylai, was a friend I never had. She had always been there for me, through good and bad. When she was down, I tried my best to help her. Duo, when you weren't there, Kylai had been abused, and nearly raped by that asshole Edwin. I was her protector, still am, until now, I guess. When Kylai is seventeen, she will be engaged to Edwin Martinez. She will have his children."  
"What!?" Duo spat out in a disbelieving voice. I cringed a bit, then nodded sadly. Duo looked at me, and shook his head. "No...no, I can't allow it! That madman will kill her!"  
"You should have thought of that. Who was more important to you then Duo? Your love? Or your family? Unlike you, Kylai never gave up. As in example, when she returns, she will be punished by Arian. Does she care? I doubt it. Sadly though...I won't be there...to help her through..."  
"Trowa..?" I gently pushed by Heero, and stared at him. "Wha-what do you mean..?"  
Trowa looked at me, and smiled gently. He brought a hand to my face, and carressed my cheek gently. I blushed a bit, and stared at him. He still cared about me, I knew it.  
"I..I am gonna go..join the one I love. Kylai...you.." He knelt down, "I love you too...very much, but..you already have someone in your life. I want you to find your angel, and take care of her. Kylai...don't follow me..." With a clouded look, he let go of me, and turned around. "Farewell, Heero, Duo, Kylai." He opened the door, and left slowly. I stared in total shock. He..loved me. Trowa Barton..loved me. I wanted to tell him. As I walked towards the door, Heero grabbed my shoulder, just like long ago.   
"No..." Was all he whispered. He tightened his grip on me, as I tensed. Suddenly I heard gunshots, then silence. No...no..it couldn't be! Trowa...Trowa....Trowa!!!!!  
"TROWA!!!!!!!!!" I screamed out. Breaking from Heero's grip, I heard their protests to come back as I ran out the door. Instantly I felt the cold twinge of death. I turned towards where I heard the blast, and ran. I ran blindly, until I came upon someone staring at me. Looking down, with tear-stained eyes, I fell to my knees. It was Trowa...  
"Trowa...my god...why...oh why???" I whispered sorrowfully. I stared into his blank white eyes, and cradled the cold body as best as I could. Was this my future. Was this really what Arian meant? Death, drugs, sex, children. Cries in the darkness..discrimination, all this? Was this..a Gansta's Paradise?!? I carefully acknownledged this into my mind, as I howled out in sorrow....  
  
-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-  
  
Notes - Was this a little angsty? Yeah, Trowa is dead. The story on Quatre will slowly unfold, and so will Trowa's secrets. Kylai is deeply saddened at the moment. Everyone is hurt in someway completely in this part. Well, alot will be answered, plus more on the next part. Again..those who commented..THANK YOU!!!! :D :D :D!!!!  
  



End file.
